


YES,YOUR HIGHNESS

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 吸血鬼亲王德和血仆哈世界设定来自游戏黑暗世界亲王  某个地区的掌权人，统治该地区所有的吸血鬼，掌握生杀大权私设：1.吸血鬼像巫师一样，作为一种天赋，可以通过血脉传承。2.混血吸血鬼在成年的时候有概率觉醒血脉成为纯血（我去查了一下初拥的过程，真的挺痛苦的，死亡率很高，不忍心哈利受苦。）3.德哈最开始的好感不是一见钟情，是价值观相同而产生的惺惺相惜。





	1. YES,YOUR HIGHNESS (1)

德拉科•马尔福作为一个合格的梵卓族吸血鬼，十六岁的时候就接手了马尔福家所有的产业，接替卢修斯成为威特尔郡亲王，新一代的掌权人。卢修斯见儿子将威特尔郡治理得井井有条，也就放心地带着纳西莎开始周游世界。

十六岁的德拉科用了一年的时间熟悉了马尔福家族名下所有产业的运作，并且得到了长老院和部下们的认可，坐稳了王位。这天晚上，德拉科带着属下来到威特尔郡里最大的血仆管教所-----马尔福家的产业，也是主要收入来源-----视察经营情况，听高层们的工作汇报。

管教所的高层对于亲王的亲自莅临自然是紧张不已，生怕出了什么差错被问罪。他们在最大的会议厅里铺上柔软的羊毛地毯，准备好新鲜的血液和精致的点心，甚至还准备了几个样貌出色的血仆来服侍亲王和他的亲信们。

自然，血仆除了提供鲜血之外也是有其他作用的，尤其是像哈利这样的样貌出色的人类血仆。哈利十四岁的时候被带进管教所，因为外表抢眼而被精心培养，以作为贡献给统治者的礼物。

自然，一个叛逆的少年是不会乖乖听话的，正常的为期两年的培养教导被哈利硬生生反抗至四年才完成，哈利总是不听话，他才不愿意做一个仆人，提供自己的鲜血给那些吸血鬼------更别提其他的特殊服务了，他虽然只是一个人类，在这个被吸血鬼所统治的世界是最底层的，但他也有自己的尊严，他不允许自己被那些肮脏的生物践踏。

说起来，哈利也曾对自己的身份抱有猜疑，他的亲生父母去世得早，他是在姨妈家长大的，十岁之前的生活还算安稳，姨夫姨妈对他也算和颜悦色-----据说他那早逝的父亲是个怪人，姨夫姨妈猜测哈利可能是个吸血鬼与人类的混血-----他们希望有一天哈利能够觉醒吸血鬼的能力，从而给他们带来荣耀富贵。混血儿在八九岁的时候就能用意念操控一些东西漂浮，随着年龄增长，他们的力量会越来越强大，直到十八岁的时候觉醒血脉成为真正的吸血鬼。姨夫姨妈等啊等，也没等来哈利的吸血鬼能力，终于有一天，他们受不了了，将十四岁的哈利卖入管教所换取了一笔不菲的金钱。

哈利在管教所的四年生活中，谄媚讨好没学会，勾引服侍的本领也没学多少，倒是打架的本领高了不少，常常因为殴打管教师而被关禁闭被饿肚子。

这天，哈利在饥饿中醒来，听见了大门上的铁链被打开的声音，他被两个强壮的看守拖了出去，扔到水里，洗干净，又被强硬地换上了衣服，被推搡着朝着地窖的会议室走去。

“你给我听好了，波特。里面可是亲王殿下，你要是想活命，就给我在亲王殿下脚边跪好！你要是能把亲王殿下服侍好了，之前的账我可以考虑一笔勾销。”前几天被哈利按在地上打得鼻青脸肿的管教师恶狠狠地威胁哈利。

他也不想让这个管教失败品去服侍亲王，奈何亲王是个洁身自好的人，从来没有血仆能近身提供吸血之外的服务。好不容易今天亲王在扎比尼少爷的劝说下同意血仆服侍-----要求也很苛刻，黑发绿眸，皮肤白皙，个子高挑-----他们挑来挑去也只有这个难以驯服到全管教所闻名的波特符合亲王的要求了。

哈利对着管教师的脸上啐了一口，“谄媚讨好的废物！”

管教师愤怒地想要一拳打在哈利的脸上的时候，会议室的门开了。他不得不按下愤怒，想着等哈利出来再惩罚他。

 

德拉科完全没有想到他们真的招来了一个身材高挑，皮肤白皙的黑发绿眸的男孩子------那只是我随便说的啊！我根本不想要什么血仆！

德拉科正想要以“眼睛绿得不纯正”或是“长得不好看”这种理由搪塞掉的时候，却被哈利的脸和眼神征服了。

该死的，这眼睛，这五官，也太好看了吧？尤其是眼神，血仆的眼神不都应该是卑微，讨好，眼波流转带着小钩子？--------是的，德拉科不喜欢血仆的原因就是他们早就不把自己当人看了，他们的尊严随着他们对金钱权势和长生不老的愿望而湮灭。他还是第一次见到用带着一点不屑，一点愤怒眼神看着自己的血仆。

他很不一样，德拉科心想，他的尊严还在。

哈利被管教师揪着头发强行抬头看着德拉科。这就是亲王？看起来和自己差不多大。哈利本以为他会看到轻蔑，玩弄嘲笑的眼神，但是没有，德拉科的目光很平静，仿佛他不知道他是一个社会底层的血仆，是可以任人买卖交易的人类，是可以被德拉科掌握生死大权的蝼蚁。

管教师扭着哈利来到德拉科身边，踹了他膝盖一脚，让哈利跪在德拉科的脚边。

德拉科看着那颗因为疼痛而低下去的毛茸茸的脑袋，不知道为什么他想起了他曾经养过的小猫，也是这样毛茸茸，惹人怜爱。他咬了一口手里的苹果，示意管教所所长继续汇报。

哈利低着头，他瞟了周围的血仆，他们或是在为扶手沙发上的人捶腿捏脚，或是剥好一颗颗葡萄或是其他水果递到嘴边。哈利抬头看了一眼德拉科，德拉科正专心地嚼着苹果，听所长汇报这个月血仆拍卖的交易金额。这个亲王，还真是不一样。哈利本以为他会被强波着做一些他觉得恶心的事情，但是没有，德拉科只是由着他跪在脚边，甚至悄悄挪开了自己的腿------他看起来不想和哈利有什么接触。

哈利盯着德拉科手里的苹果，咽了咽口水：两天没吃东西了，好饿啊。

德拉科终于注意到脚边的小猫正盯着他的苹果，视线里透露出渴望。他低下头，将手里咬了几口的苹果递到哈利面前，“想吃吗？”

哈利闻着面前的青苹果散发出来的清甜香气，犹豫着，最终摇了摇头。

德拉科收回苹果，“你看起来很饿，真的不要吗？”哈利点点头。

“嫌弃我吃过？”哈利犹豫了一会，摇了摇头。

德拉科透过哈利微微敞开的领子看见了他突出的锁骨和背上隐约可见的青紫痕迹。果然，一个知道反抗的血仆在管教所里有什么好日子可以过？德拉科莫名地心疼起来，因为哈利是他见过的第一个不服管教，想要反抗的血仆。德拉科从来不觉得吸血鬼统治人类是理所应当的事，但是从小的教育告诉他，这就是这样的，吸血鬼天生高贵，就应该在这个弱肉强食的世界里获得权力。德拉科曾经想过用平等的方式去对待马尔福家的血仆，但是他们那唯唯诺诺受宠若惊的样子和更加卑躬屈膝的姿态让德拉科停止了这种行为：有些人已经无可救药了。他一直以为所有的血仆都已经自甘堕落，没想到，这儿还有一个没放弃的呢。

德拉科拿起桌上的水果篮子，放到哈利身边，“吃吧，饿着对身体不好。”

哈利还是第一次遇见对他报以善意的吸血鬼-----还是个亲王-----以往那些吸血鬼都把他看成是砧板上的任人宰割的鱼肉，货架上的商品，对他的外表，脾气评头论足，说他不是一个合格的血仆，是个失败品，他们想要温顺听话的。

哈利犹豫了一会，还是拿起来一颗葡萄吃了起来，他真的太饿了。

“谢谢你，亲王殿下。”虽然我仍然厌恶吸血鬼，但是我觉得你是个好人。

 

汇报完工作的所长从会议室退出来，临走前看见了亲王殿下脚边的血仆正津津有味地吃着他们给亲王提供的水果。他正想过去斥责几句，却看见了亲王殿下笑着摸了摸血仆的头，捡了一颗樱桃递给血仆男孩。

因为这个举动，哈利在下一个月的汇报会议来临之前过得还算不错，没有了紧闭和挨饿，就连管教师都对他多了不少耐心，说话的语气都好了不少-----有什么办法呢，人家可是被亲王摸过头的血仆。

 

一个月的时间过得飞快，哈利每天吃好喝好睡好，原本苍白的皮肤多了几分血色，瘦弱的身躯也有些肉了，变得健康了许多。哈利开始期待下一次和亲王的见面-----他还不知道亲王的姓氏。但是从亲王对他的态度和眼神中，哈利能感觉到他和其他吸血鬼不一样，他，似乎，认为他和哈利应该是平等的。哈利不知道为什么自己会产生这种荒谬的想法，但是直觉告诉他，这很有可能。

德拉科在卧室镜子前理了理宽大的长袍，抚平最后一丝褶皱。今天，得问问他的名字。他是自己这十七年里遇到的第一个敢反抗的人类，德拉科想知道他的观念和自己是不是一样，是不是认为人类和吸血鬼应该是平等的------他很好奇，什么样的血仆会产生这样“不可饶恕”的想法。德拉科推开门，对等在外面的亲信们挥挥手，带着一大堆穿得黑麻麻的吸血鬼浩浩汤汤地向城堡门口走去。

 

德拉科一进门就注意到了早就跪在主位旁边的哈利：他看起来健康了一些，皮肤白皙，但和上个月的苍白比起来多了几分红润；从背后看，脊柱没有那么明显了，看起来应该是长了点肉。虽然会议室里铺了地毯，但是跪着还是觉得难受------德拉科从哈利时不时趁人不注意半坐在地上得出了这个结论。他带着亲信们在桌子旁坐下，走到哈利身旁时一把按住想要重新跪好的哈利------“坐好，跪着疼”哈利听见他这样说。

哈利难得乖巧地没有违背一个吸血鬼，他抱着膝盖坐在德拉科的身边，靠着沙发，看着所有人向德拉科行礼-----他们知不知道他们其实也给自己这个血仆行了礼？哈利因为自己的想法笑了起来，连带着沙发都有轻轻的抖动。

德拉科不明所以地看向哈利，见他只是低着头闷笑，也没在意，递了一颗苹果给他。

“要吃吗？我还没吃过的。”

哈利抬头，接过苹果，对德拉科笑了笑，“谢谢你，亲王殿下。”

 

所长尽职尽责地汇报着管教所这一个月里发生的事情：新来的人类男孩女孩要好教导一些……很少和管教师发生冲突…….这证明我们血族的统治有多成功……人类的奴性……不过是些渴望长生的卑劣蝼蚁……

哈利重重地哼了一声，他对于这种言论很不满：人类昌盛的时候，你们吸血鬼还不知道躲在哪里呢！人类和吸血鬼之间本来就不该存在等级差异！

德拉科听见哈利的不满，有些开心：能在这样的社会中找到和自己价值观相同的人可真是不容易！

“你也认为这是错误的？”德拉科低头轻声问着哈利。

“当然！人类和吸血鬼之间不应该存在阶级差异！就算你们能够统治一时，但是这样残暴的对待终会引起反抗，引发战争。”哈利抬头看着德拉科，“要知道，吸血鬼并非没有弱点。”

“看来，我们的想法是一样的，只不过，仅凭我们两个人，根本无法改变这一切。”

哈利抬头看向德拉科，眼神中有几分倔强和不服输，“可是总要尝试不是吗？战争是没有胜利的，只有两败俱伤。”

“你说的没错，战争除了痛苦，流血和惨重代价之外一无所有。”

 

德拉科低头，看着盘子里的点心一块一块地被哈利消灭掉，会议也慢慢接近了尾声。德拉科听着所长在做最后的总结报告，心不在焉地晃着羽毛笔：怎么样才能装作不经意地问道他的名字呢？我好歹是个亲王，统治着威特尔郡所有的吸血鬼，总不能连个血仆的名字都问不到吧？

德拉科看着地毯上靠着沙发吃着小蛋糕的哈利，他毅然决然地朝地上扔了自己的羽毛笔。

弯腰，捡笔。

德拉科在快要起身的时候，凑近哈利，“你的名字？我还不知道，以后我来这里总不能说叫那个黑发绿眼睛看起来营养不良的人类男孩过来吧？”

“哈利，”哈利拿过德拉科手里的羽毛笔，掰开他的手心，“哈利•波特。”在德拉科的右手手心上写下自己的名字。

“德拉科•马尔福。”德拉科拿回羽毛笔，在哈利的左手上写下了自己的名字。


	2. YES,YOUR HIGHNESS （2）

时间过得飞快,很快就到了圣诞节。哈利靠在火炉边，想着这几个月以来发生的事情，想着德拉科，那个开始让他魂牵梦萦的吸血鬼。  
真的，感觉是一种很玄妙的东西，哈利不知道为什么在见到德拉科的第一面的时候就会觉得自己今后的生活一定会因为这个男孩而改变，这很奇怪，因为他从来没有相信过自己的感觉-----不切实际，虚无空洞，只有陷入热恋的女孩才会相信吧-----热恋？这个词划过哈利的脑海，我是，爱上了那个吸血鬼吗？  
哈利坐正身子，回忆这几个月的点点滴滴：德拉科起先是一个月来一次，自己对于和他见面也没有太多的期待，最开始的德拉科对于哈利来说，意味着更好的待遇，一个了解自己价值观的人，一个自己愿意交谈的人，做个朋友也许不错？后来，德拉科时常在没有会议的时候过来，和哈利单独呆在一起，坐在一起，一起看看书，讨论讨论最近社会上发生的新闻，探讨人类和吸血鬼和平共处的可能性。再之后呢？德拉科来的越来越频繁了，管教所的人俨然已经把他当做了德拉科的专属血仆看待-----待遇好了不少，甚至有些吸血鬼也对他客客气气的，完全没有之前的颐气指使。  
那么自己呢？他们都认为自己是德拉科的地下情人，专属血仆，那么自己是怎么想的呢？哈利不清楚，他只知道如果让他成为德拉科的血仆他不会介意------德拉科不会伤害他的，他说不出个所以然来，他就是坚定地相信这一点。地下情人。哈利咀嚼着这四个字，情人。似乎，也不介意？也是，最近一段时间，每次德拉科走了之后，自己的心里都会有一种怅然若失的感觉，闷闷的，说不出来，明明隔一两天就能再次见到德拉科，但自己还是闷闷不乐的。这种异样的情绪只有在见到德拉科的时候才会消除。  
我喜欢上他了。哈利得出了唯一一个合理的结论，只有喜欢这个名为喜欢的情绪才能解释这一切。不过，德拉科对他又是什么感觉呢？哈利能分辨得出德拉科看自己时候眼神里的光芒叫做温柔，握着自己手的温度叫做亲密，越来越频繁的相见似乎也想要证明些什么。哈利看着火炉里跳动的火苗，隐隐约约地似乎看见了德拉科的笑脸。  
“你会喜欢我吗，德拉科？”

 

今天是今年的最后一次会议。德拉科考在椅背上，看着桌子另一头的糟老头们絮絮叨叨地说着经营情况。  
手指在膝盖上无意识地律动着，德拉科现在心里想的都是怎么样才能在之后的领地巡查中合理地带上自己的哈利——不带在身边不放心啊，他那么倔，平时一定惹了不少人，平时自己在还好，自己这一走，他被人欺负了怎么办？德拉科低头看看靠在自己腿上研究长袍花纹的哈利：真是不省心。什么时候他才能开窍啊！一个亲王喜欢上了一个人类这种事，自己都不好意思说出口！  
哈利看着眼前德拉科长袍上的花纹，心里琢磨着怎么委婉含蓄地向德拉科表示自己不仅仅只想和他做朋友。唉，爱情啊！真叫人头秃！  
哈利偷偷回头，看见了德拉科放在膝盖上的手，灵光乍现。  
咳，加油，我能行！哈利在心里给自己加油鼓劲做足了心理建设。  
他装作随意地把手搭在德拉科手上，微微抬眼观察了一下德拉科的反应——在听那些老头讲话，神色严肃。  
他握住了德拉科的手——尽管之前也握过几次，但是这一次的哈利心里存了不一样的心思，牵起手来怪心虚的——嘴唇凑上去，德拉科的手背上坚定地留下一个吻。  
哈利感觉到德拉科的手在自己嘴唇触碰到的时候颤抖了一下，旋即回握住了自己的手，接着与自己十指相扣。  
哈利抬头，透过金发看到了泛红的耳朵。

 

“圣诞快乐！哈利！”德拉科从口袋里拿出一个精致的盒子，当着哈利的面打开，露出了里面的挂坠——是一颗用绿宝石打造的苹果挂坠，上面还雕刻了一个大写的M。  
哈利瞪大了眼睛，半晌都说不出话来。  
“你不喜欢吗？我特意找人给你做的，你看，”德拉科把挂坠挂到哈利脖子上，把他推到镜子前，“这很衬你的眼睛，哈利。”  
“不会，太贵重了吗？德拉科？”哈利低下头，不敢去看镜子里德拉科的眼睛。  
“贵重？”德拉科皱了皱眉，“只要你喜欢，什么都不会贵重。在我眼里，你是最贵重的。”我说的这么直白，他应该能明白了吧？  
哈利张了张嘴，这听着很像是情话啊。  
“你这，这是，什么意思？”平时刚气得一匹的哈利在遇到喜欢的人对自己说了一句类似情话的话的时候，还是忍不住怂了一下，避开了德拉科变得炽热的视线。  
“那你在会议室吻我手背又是什么意思？”德拉科双手抱胸：哈利在会议室吻了他的手背，他还用十指相扣回应了哈利，难道，哈利看不出来？  
哈利脸红得发烫，他环顾四周，想要找些什么来岔开话题，但是除了头顶的槲寄生之外，他什么也没注意到。  
“什么意思，哈利？”德拉科凑近了哈利的脸，哈利都能从他的眼睛里看到自己现在脸红的模样。  
“就是，就是我喜欢你的意思。”哈利鼓了鼓脸颊，还是说出了实话。  
德拉科沉默了几秒，然后抱住了哈利。“嗯，我也是这个意思。”  
两个人就这样沉浸在双向暗恋被戳破的喜悦之中，傻乎乎地拥抱了好久。

“嗯，德拉科？”  
“怎么了？”  
“要接吻吗，我们，站在槲寄生底下呢。”  
“既然如此，我赐予你吻我双唇的权利，哈利。”  
“Yes，Your Highness.”

 

德拉科解下披风和外套，铺在火炉边的地毯上，将哈利拦腰抱起，放在软和的披风和外套上——会议室里没有床真是太糟糕了！  
哈利双手环住德拉科的后颈，将他拉向自己，伸出舌尖舔了舔德拉科的嘴唇，从唇峰开始，一点一点开始描绘形状，牙齿轻轻咬着德拉科的嘴唇，“疼吗？”  
“不会比你接下来更疼。”德拉科逐渐掌握了主动权，他的手指划过哈利干燥细腻的皮肤，伸向背后，顺着脊柱，一点一点向下滑去。哈利伏在德拉科的身上，背后的触摸让他持续地颤抖，以德拉科指尖为中心，不断地散发出电流，经过他的全身，带来酥麻感。  
“嗯，痒，德拉科，别碰了。”哈利扭了扭腰，避开了德拉科不安分的手指——他的腰很敏感，光是德拉科这样的触碰就让他支起了小帐篷。  
“专心，sugar，专心。”德拉科轻笑一声，他发现了哈利的敏感点。想要让他放弃？怎么可能，难道哈利不知道他现在泛红的脸颊，映出情欲的双眸有多让他心动吗？敲开哈利的齿关，德拉科长驱直入，勾起哈利的舌头，交换着津液。左手按住哈利不停扭动的腰，右手在背上四处点火，按着每一个会让哈利舒爽到颤抖的敏感点。  
被按住的哈利动弹不得——吸血鬼的力量可不是开玩笑的——身下的帐篷随着德拉科的触碰越来越高，已经顶到了德拉科的小腹。而德拉科的分身也是兴致高昂，隔着好几层的布料摩擦着哈利的大腿内侧。  
呜呜咽咽的呻吟被德拉科的吻阻断，偶尔有几声甜腻的喘息溢出唇齿间，给火炉旁的两人更增添了氛围。  
哈利被下身的束缚勒得难受，他拉过德拉科的手放到身前，被吻得意识模糊的哈利，软软地开口求饶：“这里，这里，德拉科。”  
德拉科终于放过了哈利，脱下了哈利的裤子，将他抱到自己腿上，褪去仅剩的一层布料开始抚慰哈利高涨的欲望。  
德拉科抬头迎接着哈利的吻，手上的动作却也没有停止，他用手掌包裹住哈利的分身，手指在柱身底端轻轻刮蹭，另外一只手揉捏着随着哈利扭动的腰而摇晃的囊袋，时轻时重，引得哈利战栗连连。  
德拉科脱下自己的裤子，用自己灼热分身磨蹭着哈利的大腿，手里仍然不停地刺激着哈利，让他的铃口流出了透明的液体，嘴唇含住哈利的喉结，牙齿轻轻咬着，用舌尖舔舐。哈利抱着德拉科，双手插在他的头发里，感受着德拉科在全身上下带给自己的刺激，嘴里呢喃着德拉科的名字，夹杂着一些无意义的呻吟。  
在这样的刺激下，哈利很快就交代在了德拉科的手中，他看着德拉科衣服上白色的液体，害羞难堪地别过头去。  
“你在躲什么？接下去就到你了，嗯？”德拉科掰过哈利的头，用手指沾了一些衣服上的液体，向哈利身后伸去。  
缓过神来的哈利意识到了德拉科说的话下去就到他了是什么意思。他回想起自己刚刚在德拉科面前缴械投降一败涂地的悲壮画面，心里愤愤不平，也有一丝懊恼——早知道管教师教他技巧的时候他就好好学习了！现在，他什么都不会，而且听说第一次很难放松，体验感极差，万一，万一德拉科嫌弃自己怎么办？哈利迅速推开了德拉科，抱起自己的衣服蹲在火炉边望着诧异的德拉科。  
“我，我还没有准备好，下，下次，好不好？”哈利胡乱地套上衣服，努力用自己最可怜巴巴的表情看着德拉科。  
德拉科没有料到哈利会突然推开他，他现在挺着下半身有些尴尬。不过，他还是尊重了哈利的选择，穿好衣服，将哈利送回了他的房间。

 

“我之后要去巡视，大概要一两个月，你，要和我一起吗？”在哈利房间门口，德拉科犹豫了很久还是提出了自己的想法。  
哈利摆弄着自己脖子上苹果挂坠，他当然想和德拉科一起出去游玩啊，但是，他还打算好好学习一下技巧什么的呢，下一次和德拉科这样坦诚的接触的时候，他可不能再像今天这样没经验了。  
“不了，我还是在这里呆着吧，这里我也熟悉了，他们对我态度也很好，我想，我没什么问题的。”  
德拉科不满意哈利的回答，但是他又不好逼着哈利离开他的舒适圈。  
“那好，那接下去的两个月，你就还在这里呆着，我会写信给你的，你要是遇到什么麻烦就直接找所长，我会嘱咐他的。”德拉科顺了顺哈利的毛，在离开之前最后吻了他一次。

德拉科的第一次巡视用了比他原先预计更长的时间,他已经三个月没有见到哈利了，尽管他每隔两三天就会和哈利通信，每次尝到什么新鲜的吃食也会捎一份给哈利，但是纸面上的交流终究是比不上面对面的肢体接触。  
德拉科一早起来就命人整理好要带给哈利的礼物，穿上新袍子，准备去找哈利-----他今天一整天都可以和哈利待在一起了。  
满怀欣喜的德拉科从没想到他会看见这一幕。

哈利被西奥多•诺特按在墙上，下巴被勾起-----诺特身上的酒味德拉科隔着五米远都能闻到-----哈利冷眼地看着诺特，在他想要凑上来吻他的时候狠狠地咬了他一口，趁着诺特吃痛捂嘴的时候，抬起膝盖用力地不怀好意地顶上了某个关键部位。  
德拉科来到诺特的身后，抓住他的头发用力地向后扔去，解下长袍扔给哈利，松开袖口的扣子，挽上衬衫袖口，走到诺特身前，蹲下身子，捏住他的下巴：“谁允许你靠他那么近？谁允许你碰他了？”  
“你敢！我是康沃尔郡的王储！你竟敢这样对我？你知道惹到一个王储的下场是什么？”诺特自持王储身份，想要喝退德拉科。  
“哦？康沃尔郡的王储？那你可还记得第五戒条？你进入我的领地，有觐见过我吗？”德拉科冷笑一声，王储又如何？敢欺负哈利，就算是亲王他也会想办法收拾了。  
诺特没有想到自己面前的人就是威特尔郡的亲王，而且，自己也确实违反了客尊这一戒条，本来不是什么大事，但是自己又恰好调戏了看起来是他专属血仆的那个人类男孩……  
“驱逐出威特尔郡，发信函给康沃尔郡的亲王，让他过来把人领回去。另外，给全英国其他的亲王都发封信函，告知他们我驱逐这位康沃尔郡王储的原因。”德拉科把诺特扔回地上，掏出手帕擦了擦手。本来是不用这么大张旗鼓的，但是谁让诺特触到他的逆鳞了呢？既然如此，那就别怪他让诺特这丢脸事迹传遍全英国了。  
哈利看着向自己走过来的德拉科，抖开长袍，想要重新为德拉科穿上。  
“你穿。以后别只穿衬衫长裤就出来晃悠。”德拉科没好气地接过长袍，把只穿了一件衬衫一条长裤的哈利裹得严严实实-----这件修身的衬衫恰到好处地显出了哈利的腰身，黑色的西装长裤勾勒出哈利浑圆挺翘的臀部，德拉科看了都忍不住想入非非：他穿正装真是太引人犯罪了！

 

“你们就是这么照顾他的？”德拉科坐在主位上，看着下面半跪着的吸血鬼们，语气阴冷。  
哈利裹着长袍，依旧靠在德拉科的身边，头枕在德拉科的大腿上：其实这些吸血鬼们也挺可怜的，他们过去的三个月对哈利挺好的，诺特的事情还真不怪他们。可是，德拉科这一腔怒火总得有人承受不是吗？  
哈利听着桌子对面的吸血鬼用颤抖的声音向他们的亲王认错，请求原谅。真是无趣，大好的时光要用来听这些没什么实际意义的话，他和德拉科都三个月没见了，底下这些人就不能想想他们到底要什么吗？算了，这种事情还是要靠自己。哈利决定用自己的行动来提前结束这场无趣的背锅会议。  
他钻到德拉科的双腿之间，跪好，用长袍蒙住自己和德拉科的腰部以下的位置，在黑暗中，用手解开了德拉科的腰带，褪下了一部分的长裤。  
哈利伸出舌头，隔着一层薄薄的布料，舔了舔德拉科还没有觉醒的欲望。  
感受到身下异动的德拉科不自觉地握紧扶手：哈利在干什么！他们现在可不是独处时间！  
哈利张开嘴，含进了一小部分的柱身，因为隔着布料，这种接触变得朦朦胧胧，更加让人欲罢不能。发现了布料的碍事，哈利用牙齿咬住布边，将它移到一旁，德拉科渐渐苏醒的欲望弹了出来，擦着哈利的脸颊戳到了他的耳朵。哈利重新含进了德拉科的柱身，温暖湿润的包裹感让德拉科舒服地哼出了声。  
“您说什么，亲王殿下？”底下的人听见了德拉科的哼声，以为德拉科想要说什么，赶紧询问。  
“你们以为我没听出来你们在相互推卸责任？我要的不是这个！”德拉科迅速接话，他可不想被底下那群人精看出来异样。  
哈利闷笑了几声，用牙齿剐蹭了一下柱身底部的敏感部位，引得德拉科一阵颤抖。舌头在柱身周围不停游走，脑袋开始前前后后地缓慢移动，在离开时总不忘在德拉科的马眼处吮吸一下，或是用舌尖舔舐打圈，仿佛在品尝一支可口的冰淇淋。手指抚摸着德拉科的囊袋，带着薄茧的手指划过，粗糙的摩擦感让德拉科咽了咽口水：哈利这三个月是不是在学习技巧？和上一次只会配合自己，完全不知道怎么讨好别人相比，真是进步太多了。  
因为毕竟是在会议室，哈利也没有做出太过火的举动，只是反反复复地吞咽着，让德拉科尽可能地进入自己的喉咙，龟头时不时地戳到自己喉咙里的软肉。这种紧致，温暖，让德拉科的欲望逐渐膨胀，他把双手伸进长袍，一只手解开哈利的衬衫扣子，伸进去揉捏哈利胸前已经凸起的小红豆，另外一只手按着哈利的脑袋，让他吞咽得更深一些，停留的时间更久。德拉科闭上眼睛，耳边是糟老头们絮絮叨叨的话语，身下是心爱的哈利为他拼命吞咽带来的快感。他能感受到哈利的牙齿总是摩擦过他的柱身，头部能触碰到喉咙间的软肉，口腔里的温暖就像是催化剂一样让他的欲望逐渐胀大，变硬。  
德拉科感受着身下带来的快感，按着哈利脑袋的手不断加快速度，自己的呼吸也变得急促起来，他能听见自己粗重的呼吸声，能听见内心的欲望不断叫嚣。一股电流传达到全身，德拉科按着哈利，让液体进入了哈利口中。  
哈利忍住想要咳嗽的冲动，咽了下去，然后在长袍的笼罩下，清理干净德拉科的分身，为他穿好裤子，扣上皮带，恢复得体的衣着打扮。  
德拉科被哈利勾起了想法，确认自己衣着得体之后，抱起哈利，向门外走去，“既然说不出谁该为今天的事情负责，那你们就一起承担。”

 

德拉科熟门熟路地抱着哈利走回房间，一进门就把哈利压在门上，交换了一个深吻。  
“怎么突然在会议室里做这种事？”  
“你不喜欢吗？还是我技术不到位？”哈利勾着德拉科的领带，手指缠绕着。  
“当然喜欢，技术也很好，不然这个会议不会这么快就结束。我只是好奇，”德拉科拨开哈利的头发，“你为什么要这么做？”  
“唔，为了感谢你把我从那个王储手里救出来。”  
“只是这样吗？”  
“当然不是，”哈利环住德拉科，“这其实是我的一种特殊表达方式，表达我的思念，我的爱意，德拉科。”

 

一阵天旋地转之后，哈利倒在床上，看着自己上方的德拉科，“我准备好了，德拉科。”  
德拉科解开自己的第一颗扣子，“你知道我是吸血鬼，你是人类？”  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
“你知道我们的寿命无法相等？”  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
“你知道你会逐渐老去而我会永葆青春？”  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
“你愿意用你的余生来陪伴我吗，哈利？”  
“Yes, Your Highness.”


	3. Yes, Your Highness 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主动哈  
> 微微量道具捆绑

德拉科用三个月的时间让威特尔郡所有的吸血鬼们都知道亲王带了一个血仆回到城堡作为他的贴身随从----贴身到睡在一间卧室----有人在感叹着亲王终于长大了，也有人在为怎么解决掉哈利而沉思。比如，现在正站在窗前俯视着正在楼下花园里接吻的德拉科和哈利的贝拉。  
“那可是人类，德拉科。”贝拉摸着自己的下巴，轻声说道。一个人类是不可以和自己的亲王侄儿并肩的，秩序不可违背。

 

“要清楚自己的身份，”贝拉强迫哈利跪在自己的面前----贝拉谎称自己身体不适，让德拉科代替自己去长老院参加每个月的例会----涂着鲜红色指甲油的手指用力抬起哈利的下巴，过长的指甲在哈利的脸上划出不少的红痕，“你只是一个人类，你甚至不是混血，你怎么敢理直气壮地站在德拉科身边？他是威特尔郡的王，而你只是一只蝼蚁。你这辈子最大的成就就是成为德拉科的玩物----记清楚！只能是玩物！不要肖想那些不属于你的地位和感情！”  
用力甩开哈利，贝拉看着摔倒在地上的哈利：“摆正自己的位置，人类。你应该知道一个吸血鬼有多少种方法可以让你销声匿迹。”  
“我们之间的感情不是你能了解的，莱斯特兰奇长老。”哈利撑起自己的身子----要拖着一副腰酸腿软的身子在吸血鬼长老面前表示强硬可不是一件简单的事情----“总有一些事是权力，血统所不能控制的！我爱德拉科，这和他的身份，种族，血统无关！就算他不是亲王，不是吸血鬼，没有马尔福这个姓氏，我一样对跟随他，会永远和他在一起！德拉科也是一样，不管我是什么身份，是人类还是吸血鬼，他对我的感情都不会改变！”哈利想要站起来与贝拉争辩，却被贝拉的力量压得直不起腿。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！你听听自己说的什么话！不会改变？要我提醒你，你只有短短几十年的寿命，而吸血鬼的生命是你的几倍十几倍吗？永远？你有什么资格和吸血鬼谈永远？你早晚会死，会以你衰败的容颜死去，你甚至不能保持住你现在这张脸的样子！你以为，你以为德拉科在过了十几年之后，看着你衰老的容颜还会对你有什么兴趣吗？他会换一个宠物，甚至不用十几年，只要几年，他就会对你厌倦！等他过几年，到了合适的年龄，他就会迎娶与他般配的吸血鬼女孩儿，你以为你能在他身边过完你短短的几十年吗？”贝拉被哈利的话逗得发笑：这个人类真的以为他可以陪伴德拉科一生吗？  
哈利不能否认年龄和青春的确是他和德拉科之间最大的阻碍，更可悲的是，他们对此无能为力，至少，德拉科不愿意对他实行初拥----那太危险了！哈利，你可能会死的！哈利回想起他提出让德拉科对自己实行初拥时德拉科说的话。  
“他不会的，他不会的，莱斯特兰奇长老！你不了解他！德拉科……”哈利话还没有说完，就被贝拉掐着脖子禁锢在了墙上。  
“你是血仆，好听一点，是仆人，实际上，你只是一个奴隶而已。”贝拉贴着哈利的耳朵，梦呓一般说着，冰冷的语调让哈利不寒而栗，“你没有资格对他直呼其名，你应该认清自己，人类。今天，我就教教德拉科，应该怎么正确对待自己的奴隶。”哈利的意识在缺氧中逐渐模糊，他感觉自己被套上了什么东西，嘴里被灌下液体，自己被放置在了地上，意识遁入黑暗之前只听到了贝拉的那句“希望德拉科会喜欢你的表现。”

 

德拉科回到房间的时候就闻到了一股过分甜腻的味道：像是喷洒了过多花果香调香水，腻得人想吐。他走到窗边，准备开窗通风，却看见了跪在床边的人。  
“哈利？”德拉科快步走过去，只看见哈利被蒙住了眼睛，嘴里塞着一个口塞，全身上下只剩了一条内裤，脖子上套着一个皮质的皮环，用一根绳子牵着拴在了床柱上。脚踝上也被带上了相同的镣铐，双手反绑，几股绳子将手脚绑在一起，强迫哈利挺起胸膛，跪在地上。德拉科蹲在哈利的身前，他发现哈利全身泛着不寻常的粉色，呼吸粗重，腰部不断扭着，大腿相互摩擦，迫切地想要安抚自己支起的帐篷。  
“哦，德拉科，你回来了？”贝拉从门口进来，“今天的会议怎么样？”  
“姨妈？你不是生病了吗？”  
“那只是一个小伎俩，德拉科，我不过是想要和你的小宠物好好谈一谈。”贝拉无所谓地耸耸肩，在沙发上优雅地坐了下来，“我想，他如此地不懂得主奴之分，和你也有不少关系吧？”  
“他不是奴隶，也不是仆人！姨妈，他是我的爱人，你不能这样对待他！”德拉科解开哈利的口塞，有想要解开哈利的镣铐，却发现自己没有钥匙。“钥匙！姨妈！”  
贝拉无视了德拉科的请求和哈利越来越响的呻吟声，翘起手看了看自己的指甲，若无其事地开口，“你应该好好管教管教他，德拉科。可不能让他再继续有什么可以和你相爱，和你并肩而行的思想了，你应该让他知道自己的身份----玩物，宠物，随便你选哪一个，总之，你身边的位置是利亚的。对了，西茜和你说了吧，她和卢修斯都很满意利亚，她会是一位好夫人的。”  
德拉科完全没有在听贝拉说话，他解开了哈利身上除了脚上的镣铐之外所有的绳子。  
“钥匙我三天之后会给你的，”贝拉拎着一只箱子走到德拉科面前，“这是道具，德拉科。我希望你能用三天教好这个人类。不然，我会采取我的方式。哦，对了，我在他身上下了一点小东西，我想你应该看出来了吧？享受夜晚吧，德拉科。”贝拉走出房门，贴心地为德拉科带上了房门。

 

德拉科几乎是在贝拉关上房门的同一瞬间被哈利扑倒在地：失去理智的哈利只觉得身子里有一团火在四处乱窜，身下的德拉科就像是他的救命水源一样冰凉，能让他暂时缓解体内的火焰。他摘下眼罩，低头与德拉科接吻，双手在德拉科精致的长袍上撕扯，急切地想要触摸到层层叠叠绸缎下的肌肤。他的欲望不断地顶着德拉科的大腿，后面也越发感到空虚：他怀念德拉科贯穿他的感觉，他想要德拉科在他体内起伏冲刺，将热流留在他的甬道尽头。好容易解开了德拉科的衣服，哈利带着德拉科的手向自己的欲望伸去，按在自己的欲望之上，让德拉科感受他的迫切，疼痛。哈利双手灵巧地解开德拉科的裤子，身体微微抬高，脱下了自己身上最后一件衣物，一只手撑在德拉科的身侧，一只手伸向自己身后早已经湿润的洞穴，很快就进入了一根手指。   
德拉科躺在地上，手里握着哈利的欲望，双腿曲起为哈利提供一些支撑，防止他撞到床柱。他看着跪坐在自己身上的哈利，看他酡红的脸颊，亮晶晶的充斥着情欲的眼眸，嫣红的嘴唇开开合合，叫着德拉科的名字，催促他加快动作。胸前的两点在空气中挺立起来，德拉科一只手在哈利欲望的伞状头部来回摩擦，一只手伸向哈利的胸前，揉捏起了哈利的敏感。  
“嗯啊--”哈利被突如其来的刺激推上巅峰，叫出了声，抚慰着哈利欲望的德拉科感觉自己手上多了一些粘稠的液体。他直起身子，抽出哈利插在自己体内的三根手指，伸入自己的手指，将哈利的手按在自己的欲望上，带着上下套弄了几下，“帮我，哈利。”未等到哈利的回答便封住他的嘴唇，手指熟悉地按向腺体，另外一只手顺利摸到胸前没被抚慰的红豆，大力地捏了一下。德拉科感受到自己在哈利体内的手指被猛然裹紧，甬道将德拉科的手指绞得紧紧的，哈利模模糊糊的呜咽声被德拉科堵在了嘴里。  
哈利意识模模糊糊，浮浮沉沉，他坐在德拉科的身上，含着德拉科的下唇，后背靠着德拉科的大腿，双手握着德拉科的欲望反复上下套弄。他什么都感受不到，却又什么都清楚地体验着：德拉科的手指在自己的后庭搅动，手指按平通道里的每一个褶皱，另外一只手在自己的胸前不停地揉搓着红豆，将它揉得微微肿了起来，轻轻碰一下都是莫大的刺激。  
哈利睁开迷离的眼睛，离开德拉科的嘴唇----他并不想这么做，但是后面的空虚让他不得不停下接吻提出自己的要求----哈利双手加快速度，德拉科的欲望喷涌而出，柱身软了下来。  
哈利松开手，双手撑住德拉科的肩膀,将头埋在德拉科肩颈里，讨好似的吻着德拉科的脖子，留下一个个的红痕；舌尖划过喉结，牙齿轻轻地咬了一下：“不够……德拉科，不够……不要，不要手指，要其他的……”  
德拉科看着眼前的哈利，他虽然不满意贝拉把哈利看做一个奴隶，但是他不得不承认被下了一些小东西之后主动的哈利格外诱人。他托了托哈利的臀部，将他轻轻抬起，用自己的欲望在哈利的穴口蹭来蹭去，稍微进去一些却又很快退出，让哈利更加难耐起来。  
“想要什么？哈利？”德拉科在哈利耳后吮吸出一个印记，“你不说明白我怎么给你？嗯？”  
“进来……德拉科……德拉科进来，快点……”哈利被德拉科不停撩拨着却又得不到满足，他想要自己坐下去，可是德拉科稳稳地托住他，让他始终没有如愿。  
“说出来，哈利，告诉我，你想要什么。”德拉科被哈利的喘息和亲吻撩着，下身越发巨大硬挺----他等不及想要进入了，但是他想要听哈利说出他此刻的愿望，他的想法。  
哈利难以忍受自己的欲望，他的眼睛上逐渐蒙上了水汽，眼角开始发亮，“GOD！Draco，Fuck me…. Fuck me !!NOW！”  
“There is no God, Harry. You are wrong.”  
“You are my god, Draco! Fuck me, please, Draco, please!”哈利眼角落下一颗泪珠----他真的好难过，他想要德拉科，想要德拉科进入，占有，填满。  
“As you wish, my love.”德拉科松开托住哈利的手，扶着他的腰，狠狠地进入，顶到尽头。他的吻落在哈利脸上，眼睛上，为他擦拭他的泪水。

 

哈利意识清醒过来的时候，他正躺在床上，脚上还带着镣铐，另外一头锁在床柱上。因为镣铐铁链不够长，因此哈利无法完全躺平，他只能像此刻一样双腿弯成M形，让德拉科跪在自己大腿和铁链之间，用力地在他体内冲刺。  
“德，德拉科……现在是，嗯啊，是什么，啊，什么时候了？”哈利伸手拨开德拉科汗湿的头发，一句话被德拉科撞得断断续续的。  
德拉科握住哈利伸过来的手放在唇边亲了一下，停下了下身的运动，把哈利扶起来：“清醒了？现在大概是九点，我们做了快两个小时了。”  
哈利回忆起自己意识模糊的时候都对德拉科干了些什么事，本就红着的脸颊更添了几分，他缩了缩身子，想要让德拉科退出自己体内----负距离接触可不是什么谈话的好时候。  
德拉科按住哈利后退的腰，将他重新拉回来，恶意地顶了顶敏感点：“你想干什么？”  
被戳到点的哈利腰一软，直接被德拉科拉着按到怀里：“我们谈谈吧，德拉科。”叫了两个小时的嗓子干涩，发出的声音也是哑哑的。  
“谈什么？”德拉科托着哈利，又开始了新一轮的运动。他慢慢地在哈利体内抽送，确保每一次都可以碰触到哈利敏感点，让怀里的人一阵颤抖。  
“唔，先停一停，德拉科，嘶，别这样，德，德拉科！”  
德拉科有些不耐烦地停下动作：“哈利，有什么事不能等我们结束再说吗？你感受一下，”挺了挺腰，“你知道这样有多难受。”  
哈利推了推德拉科，示意他躺下，接着自己坐在德拉科身上缓慢地动了起来。  
德拉科躺着，扶着哈利的腰，看着哈利自己缓慢地上下动着。“我姨妈，和你说了什么你都不要放在心上，她一直想让我娶个门当户对的大小姐。”  
“嗯，我知道，”哈利缓慢地吐着字，防止自己在严肃的谈话中呻吟出来，“我听到了，利亚。你父母很满意。”  
德拉科意识到可能出什么事了，他坐起来，按住了哈利的身子：“你说什么？我父母很满意？”  
“是啊，长老她是这么说的。”  
“不可能啊，我父母根本没有和我说过这件事，他们答应过我婚事会尊重我的选择。”  
“即使对象是一个人类？”  
德拉科看着哈利没有说话，他隐约猜到哈利想要说什么了。“不可能的，初拥太危险了，我不能拿你生命去冒险。”  
“这是唯一的办法，德拉科。我想一直陪着你，这值得我去尝试。”  
“你做梦！你要用你只有一次的生命去尝试？失败怎么办？想都别想！”德拉科和哈利关于初拥已经吵过好几次架了。哈利总是想要尝试初拥成为一个吸血鬼以此来陪伴德拉科，但是身为吸血鬼的德拉科自然知道初拥的死亡率有多高，先不提危险的初拥过程，在初拥之后的阶段，要是撑不过去过渡期，一样会死。现在的新吸血鬼要么是吸血鬼双亲结合生下的孩子，要么就是混血觉醒，通过初拥成为吸血鬼的人数稀少----实在是太危险了。  
德拉科吻上哈利，将他所有的辩解都堵了回去，抬高哈利的双腿，不断地挺腰。哈利的脚踝上的铁链随着德拉科一次又一次的冲撞有规律地响着，掩盖住了噗嗤噗嗤的水声。哈利尝试推开德拉科，但是他的力气完全比不上一只吸血鬼，德拉科下床捡起床下散落的绳子，绑住哈利的双手，另外一头绑在另外一根床柱上。德拉科站在床边，拽着铁链拉过哈利，让他抬高下半身，用背部作为全身的支点，分开哈利的双腿，双手勾住膝盖，直接刺进了哈利的身体里。  
哈利被绑住双手，双腿又被德拉科掌控住，只能随着德拉科的节奏一摇一摇地配合着他晃动身躯。  
也许在吵架后看到哈利的眼睛让德拉科感到自己有多不冷静，德拉科停下动作，将哈利翻了个身，让他跪趴在床边，抬高臀部。德拉科俯身进入哈利，双手伸向哈利胸前抚慰着两颗红豆。下身的动作没有停止，嘴唇顺着哈利的后背，从后颈开始顺着脊柱慢慢地向下吻去，在腰侧停留最久。哈利扭着腰想要避开德拉科不停落在自己腰间敏感处的吻，德拉科收回手在哈利的翘臀上打了一下以示惩戒，“不要动，哈利。”  
“唔嗯，德拉科，别吻腰，痒。”哈利勉强回过头，接受了德拉科的吻。两个人吻了好一会，德拉科终于放过了哈利的腰。“知道了，那就不吻了。”  
德拉科话音未落，就开始了猛烈的冲撞，和之前的温柔的慢进慢出不同，德拉科的速度陡然加快，哈利支撑不住，低下头埋在被子里，他感觉自己后面不断地被德拉科填满，每一次的冲撞德拉科都能精准地撞上他的敏感点，带给他最大的快感：像是一阵阵持续的电流不断从身后蔓延开来，遍布全身；前端哈利自己的欲望也随着德拉科的冲撞而摆动着，马眼因为冲撞不断地在被子上擦过----被子上凸起的绣花花纹摩擦着哈利的马眼，让他不断不断地流下透明的液体。就要到了，哈利熟悉自己的身体，他知道自己快要到达顶峰了。  
可是他忘记了德拉科同样熟悉他的身体。德拉科听着身下的哈利越来越重的呼吸声和再也关不住的呻吟，他知道，哈利就要释放了。他伸手握住哈利欲望的底端，阻止了他的释放。  
“唔呃，放，放手，德拉科，我，啊，我就要，到了。”哈利从被子抬起头，摇晃的身子和没带的眼镜让他有些看不清德拉科。  
“和我一起，哈利，和我一起。”德拉科加速冲刺，吻住哈利的唇。  
半分钟后，两个人同时筋疲力尽地倒在床上。身上，床上全是白乎乎的一片。

 

因为哈利双腿上的镣铐让他没办法在床上平躺着睡觉，于是德拉科在地上铺上被子，抱着哈利睡了一晚。等德拉科醒来的时候，他发现哈利正靠在床边，双手在贝拉送的那只箱子里翻找着。  
“唔，早上好，哈利，”德拉科扯过散落在床上的睡衣，穿好之后挪到哈利身旁看着他，“你在做什么？”  
“看玩具啊，”哈利举起手里的猫尾巴和狐狸尾巴，“你喜欢哪一个？”  
德拉科看着哈利一脸饶有兴趣的表情疑惑不解：“这个，哈利，不是，你对这个感兴趣？”  
“还好吧，之前在管教所里见过。有些吸血鬼喜欢让他们的血仆带着尾巴----一是为了方便，可是随时随地来一发，不用扩张，很省时间；二么，就是一些奇怪的癖好了。你喜欢那个？我觉得猫尾比较适合我。”哈利挥了挥手里的猫尾，征求德拉科的意见。  
“我，呃，我没那种癖好，哈利，我觉得你这样就很好。而且，我们和他们又不一样，你是我的恋人，又不是我的奴隶。”德拉科夺下哈利手中的猫尾----哈利不会是被贝拉姨妈洗脑了吧？！真的觉得自己是个奴隶？  
“我知道啊，但是，你不觉得在我们的活动里加一些小玩具是一件很棒的事情吗？”哈利夺回猫尾，“你不愿意和我尝试新的玩法？”  
“不不不，我当然愿意！我是怕你被贝拉姨妈洗脑了…….”  
“你在担心这个？”哈利稍微做了一下扩张，将尾巴塞了进去，进入异物的不适感让他微微皱起了眉头，“德拉科，你对我是不是太没有信心了？啊，正巧，这个给你。”  
德拉科惊恐地看着哈利从箱子里掏出一根管子和圆环，“我，给我的？我以为，以为……”  
“以为这箱东西只有我能用？嗯？”哈利满意地看着受到惊吓的德拉科，“为了惩罚你对我的没有信心，这个，”哈利扬了扬手里的小玩具，“先给你尝试一下。”  
“不是，哈利，这个，不太好吧，看起来就很疼的样子。”德拉科裹紧了自己的睡衣，他看着哈利的微笑后背生寒。  
“放心，我之前学过，不会弄疼你的。而且，这是最小号的。”哈利趴下身子，扶起德拉科尚未苏醒的欲望吞吐了起来，身后的尾巴随着哈利的动作一晃一晃的，像是在邀请德拉科握住它。  
等到德拉科的欲望差不多了，哈利直起身子，小心地向德拉科的马眼里插进管子，又用圆环扣住德拉科的柱身，防止他释放出来。  
“这是？”德拉科看着自己的分身被喂入一根管子还被一个圆环锁住----的确不疼，但是这阻止了自己的欲望的成长。  
“唔，我记得叫马眼棒，防止你过早释放的道具。”哈利攀上德拉科的脖子，开始亲吻他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。拿过自己身后的猫尾，“你要玩吗？手感不错。”  
“不用，”德拉科抱住哈利的腰，在他的腰窝上按压着，“专心，我还没亲够呢。”  
哈利吻着德拉科，双手在德拉科身上四处点火，是不是还去撩拨一下被锁住了的分身。  
德拉科刚开始觉得还不错，哈利主动地吻他，主动地抚慰他。但是越到后面他越吃不消了----没办法，下身实在是憋得难受，哈利一直撩拨他，却不允许他释放。德拉科感觉自己的分身越来越硬，憋得生疼，慢慢变得狰狞，他不得不开口向哈利求饶。  
“哈利，嘶，帮我解开，好不好？我憋得难受。”德拉科揉着哈利的臀瓣，在他耳边轻声求饶。  
“德拉科，你忘了你昨天说的话了吗？”哈利在德拉科的鼻尖吻了一下，“你说，你要我们一起？”  
记忆闪回，德拉科记起了他昨天在最后的时候掐住了哈利即将释放的欲望，逼着他等着和自己释放。  
德拉科无奈伸手开始套弄哈利的欲望，“你怎么这么记仇？老男人？”德拉科可没忘记哈利比自己大这件事。  
“老男人？我们看起来差不多大！而且，我就比你大了一岁！”  
“那还不是老男人？”  
“德拉科！”  
德拉科看着眼前气呼呼地恋人，正想继续对话，刚开口就被哈利的欲望给填满了。  
“让你再说我老！”头顶的哈利摸了摸腿间德拉科的金色脑袋，“快点，你不是憋不住了吗？”  
德拉科的瞪视和含糊不清的话语全部淹没在了哈利大仇得报的笑声里。

 

 

三天后，贝拉来到德拉科卧室里的时候，她满意地看着床脚带着猫尾跪坐着的哈利。“不错，德拉科，这个人类终于有一点样子了。”  
德拉科在贝拉没看到的地方翻了一个白眼：要不是哈利为了不和贝拉正面冲突，他才不会让哈利只穿一条内裤带着猫尾跪在床边呢！  
“你先出去吧，我有些话要和他说。”贝拉冲着德拉科挥了挥手，示意他出去。  
“姨妈……”  
“德，亲王殿下，我没事的，你出去吧。”哈利向德拉科投去一个安慰的眼神。  
德拉科一步三回头地挪出了卧室。

 

“说吧，你想和我谈什么？”贝拉对于收到面前这个人类的信件十分惊讶----这个人类希望可以和她谈谈，在没有德拉科的情况下。  
“初拥，莱斯特兰奇长老。”  
贝拉挑了挑眉，“你知道这意味着什么？”  
“死亡或者永生。”哈利抬起头，平静地看着贝拉。“德，亲王殿下一直不愿意对我进行初拥，他害怕失去我。”  
贝拉眯了眯眼睛，“所以，你为了永生，就来找我？还是，你一开始就是打着永生的主意接近德拉科？”  
“为了永生，是。因为永生才接近亲王殿下，不是。”哈利看着窗外随风摇曳的树，“我是为了陪伴他才选择初拥，才选择永生。永生对我来说只是意味着我可以更久地陪伴他，仅此而已。”  
贝拉没有回答哈利，她心里思考着。这个人类不能留下来。在婚姻上，西茜和卢修斯尊重德拉科的意愿，但是娶一个人类怎么看都有损马尔福和布莱克家族的威严。既然他愿意接受初拥，那么也就代表他接受了初拥可能会死亡这件事。好，这样一来，名正言顺地除掉他就不是什么难事了。死于初拥，德拉科也无话可说。贝拉勾起一个微笑：“勇气可嘉。那么，后天，我会对你实行初拥。希望，你能活下来，勇敢的人类。”  
“一言为定，莱斯特兰奇长老。”

 

第三天  
德拉科从花园回来，带着一束刚摘下的雏菊----上面还挂着几滴新鲜的露珠----准备回房把花送给哈利。德拉科走在路上时，时不时微笑一下----哈利就要生日了，明天就是他十九岁的生日。哈利成人礼的时候他们还不认识，哈利的十九岁生日将会成为他为哈利过得第一个生日。他可不能让哈利失望。

“哈利？起床了吗？我带了一束雏菊回来。”德拉科把雏菊插进桌上的花瓶里，走到床边准备叫哈利起床----唔，昨晚好像是索求得多了些，不知道哈利怎么样了。  
床上没人。  
德拉科在房间里四处寻找，可是都没有找到哈利。他皱着眉头出门，询问了站在走廊尽头的侍卫：“你看见哈利去哪里了吗？”  
“回禀亲王殿下，波特先生去了长老的房间，就在您出门后不久。”  
出门后不久？德拉科记得自己出门的时候还确认过哈利仍然在熟睡！糟糕！姨妈和哈利背着他有什么事情？

 

德拉科找到哈利的时候，贝拉正准备给哈利放血，进行初拥的第一步。  
“不！姨妈！住手！”德拉科冲向装满冰块的浴缸，捞出瑟瑟发抖的哈利抱在怀里，“你们在干什么！这有多危险！”  
“德拉科，他已经答应初拥了，你不应该阻止，如果成功，他就会成为你的吸血鬼伴侣！”  
“如果！姨妈，失败了怎么办？你们有考虑过吗？”  
“他既然想要永生就要做好可能失败的准备，明显他已经做好这个准备了。”贝拉不耐烦地解释着，想要拉回哈利继续进行初拥----这么好的一个机会她可不能放过！  
“住手！姨妈！”德拉科动用了自己的能力，趁着贝拉不注意，将她石化在原地，带着哈利跑回了自己的房间。  
德拉科的能力并没有限制贝拉的行动多久，几秒钟的时间，贝拉就恢复了，她冲向德拉科的房间，想要在德拉科到达之前将他拦下----一旦德拉科到达房间，他就可以启动属于亲王的防御。一旦启用，贝拉就没有办法进入德拉科的房间了。

德拉科赶在贝拉到达的前一秒启动了防御。他将哈利放在床上，给他换上干净的衣服，裹上厚厚的毛毯，升起火炉，确保哈利体温迅速回升。

“咳咳，德拉科，我没事，你别紧张。”哈利端着手里的热可可，喝了几口，缓了过来。  
“没事？你知道你可能会死吗？”暴怒的德拉科揪起哈利的衣领。  
“我真的没事，你看，我现在不是挺好的吗？”哈利冲着德拉科笑了笑。他说的是实话，他在冰水里没泡多久德拉科就把他捞出来了，换了衣服，喝了可可，还烤着火，却还没什么事儿了。  
“没事？你没事？”  
“我真的没事，德拉科，你看，我现在好好地，做什么都可以啊。”哈利站起来抱着德拉科，在他唇上啄了一口。  
“你说的，做什么都可以。”德拉科眼神暗了暗，扯过哈利向床边走去。

 

德拉科脱下哈利的衣服，用手将哈利的欲望撸到半硬，学着哈利上次的手法插入马眼棒，扣上圆环，锁住哈利的欲望。给他戴上眼罩，接着扯过哈利的双手，用绸缎缠了几圈，固定住哈利的双手，将绸缎绕过床上的横梁，将哈利吊了起来。接着分开哈利的双腿，在脚踝处绕上绸缎，把绸缎另外一头绑到两根床柱上。  
从床头柜里拿出之前留下的绳子，绕过哈利的脖子，穿过腋下在上半身绕了几圈，勾勒出哈利的身材，让哈利微微有束缚感却又不会感到疼痛。  
哈利悬在空中，唯一的支撑点是德拉科扶着自己腰部的双手。“德拉科？呃，这是……”哈利对于德拉科把自己掉在空中没什么意见，换个方式他也不是不能接受，只是他对于德拉科突如其来的技术感到诧异。  
“你说的，做什么都可以。”德拉科在哈利的后背上印下一个吻，接着便是毫不留情地进入。  
哈利悬在空中，没有任何的借力点，眼睛又被眼罩遮住，视线里一片漆黑，也正是因为这样，德拉科的进入显得格外刺激。在黑暗中，哈利的感官变得敏感起来，他能感受德拉科在他体内的形状，能感受到德拉科手指在他胸前拉扯着绳子，粗糙的麻绳摩擦着哈利的红豆，红豆在空气和摩擦下迅速挺立起来，德拉科放下麻绳，继而用手指捏起红豆，开始揉搓，按压。配合着他后面的抽插，哈利的欲望迅速膨胀起来。  
因为悬在空中受到重力的影响，德拉科每一次的抽插都可以摩擦过哈利的腺体到达最尽头，哈利忍不住呻吟出声，双手不安分地开始挣扎，想要抱住德拉科，想要用他的吻，他的手回应德拉科带给他的快感和刺激。  
“德拉科，嗯，快点，快一点。”哈利出声求着德拉科。  
德拉科听见哈利的话反而放慢了速度，就算是抽动也并没有整根没入，只是在哈利的敏感点周围打转，偶尔迅速擦过，带给哈利一阵颤抖。  
哈利忍受不住这样的刺激，他想要更多，他不要这样的浅尝辄止，他想要狂风暴雨一般的欢爱。“全部，德拉科，全部，都进来。我想要，德拉科。”哈利扭动着自己的腰和臀，企图在德拉科抽送的时候吞入更多。  
意识到哈利企图的德拉科迅速退了出来，跨步上床，坐在哈利面前，一只手托着哈利的臀部，手指伸进后穴，更加恶意地在那些哈利非敏感的地区按压。另外一只手握住哈利的分身，开始上下撸动，手指在马眼周围打圈，看着哈利的分身变得更大，更狰狞。  
“德拉科，解开，下面，解开，求你了。”哈利感觉自己在德拉科的前后夹击下就要到极限了，再不解开就要憋坏了。  
“答应我，不要再去尝试初拥，我就解开，哈利，答应我。”  
哈利听见德拉科的条件后，咬紧了嘴唇，摇了摇头拒绝了德拉科。  
“不答应我？你想清楚了？”德拉科的声音听起来带有怒气：哈利为什么就是对于初拥有这么大的兴趣呢！  
“德拉科，相信我，我可以挺过去的。只要我成为了吸血鬼，我们就可以在一起了，你不愿意吗？”  
“该死的！确立关系的时候我就问过你，你知不知道我们一个是吸血鬼，一个是人类，这意味什么！你当初是怎么说的！”  
“可是，我变得贪婪了，德拉科。”哈利挣扎着双手，他此刻好想拥抱德拉科，“越是跟你在一起，我就越不想离开你。我想和你一直一直在一起，不止我这一生的短短几十年，我不想让你看到我衰老的容颜，我不想变成一个白发苍苍的老人，那样我要怎么站在你身边？你说你不会介意，可是我介意！德拉科，你值得最好的我！你值得一个青春，年华正茂的我！而不是，而不是……”德拉科看见哈利眼罩颜色变深，被水渍晕开了一大片，哈利的声音也开始变得哽咽，断断续续地，说不出完整的话来。  
德拉科解下束缚住哈利手脚的绸带，摘下眼罩，看着那对蒙上水雾的绿宝石透过长长的睫毛满是委屈地看向他。  
“你值得最好的我，德拉科，你值得像一个这样的我。”哈利扑到德拉科的怀里，将他扑在床上。  
“哈利，无论你变成什么样，我都不会改变我的爱，你懂吗？”德拉科为哈利擦去他的泪水。他们之间的感情不是时间能够改变的。  
“那，那体力呢？身体呢？”哈利带着哭腔埋在德拉科怀里，不好意思地问出问题。  
“体力？你在说什么？”  
“我，我老了之后，身上会爬满皱纹，体力也跟不上，我们的夜生活就不和谐了，那你还会爱我吗？”哈利趴在德拉科胸前，刚哭完的亮晶晶的眸子盯着德拉科。  
德拉科没有想到哈利会问这样的问题，因此他便没有及时回答。  
“你犹豫了！”哈利直起身子，捶了德拉科一拳。  
哈利的这点力气对于一个吸血鬼来说当然算不得什么，但是德拉科还是假装受伤吃痛叫了一声。哈利连忙凑过去查看德拉科有没有真的受伤，却被德拉科扣住脑袋吻住了。  
一个翻身，把哈利压在身下，“我觉得，你有时间思考这个，不如趁着年轻多和我做几次？”  
“那你先解开我下面的那个，我憋得疼。”  
“不，作为你今天的惩罚，结束后我再帮你解开。”  
“那你什么时候结束？我感觉我要爆炸了。”  
“还能和我对话，看来也不是很严重？做个四五六七次就差不多了。”

德拉科最后也没有在结束的时候解开，他在第二次的时候就投降认输，乖乖为哈利解开了束缚。

 

哈利是被疼醒的。  
全身上下的血液都在沸腾，肌肉在相互撕扯，他想要喊叫出声，但是喉咙好像是被设么东西堵住了，他发不出任何的声音。哈利意识再疼痛中清醒，又在疼痛中昏迷。他隐隐约约觉得自己有什么地方不一样了，但是说不出来，这个身体好像不属于他，可是一切又都是那么熟悉，像是，脱胎换骨。

 

哈利再次睁开眼的时候是早晨，他可以听见窗外的鸟叫，能在黑暗之中看清楚德拉科卧室中的一切----这是他平时所不能听见或是看见的。哈利翻身下床，伸手去拿自己的眼镜。可是他的手还没伸出去，眼镜就直接飞到了他的手里。哈利愣了一下，隔空取物，这是吸血鬼的能力。自己？？  
哈利转过身，向几米外的花瓶伸出手，想着他想要那个花瓶。果然，花瓶直直地冲进了哈利的怀里，让他后退了好几步。  
“哈利？你醒了？”德拉科摸了摸身旁的空位，揉着眼睛，看着站在床边的哈利，“你的手和腰还好吗？我昨天是不是弄疼你了。”  
哈利抬手看了看自己的手腕，睡前还红肿着有些破皮的手腕，现在一点痕迹都看不出来。哈利笑了一下，他明白这是属于吸血鬼的自愈能力。  
他，是一个混血，他，觉醒吸血鬼血统了。  
哈利朝着床上的德拉科伸出手，巨大的吸力将德拉科从床上拔起，直接扑进哈利的怀里。哈利抱住德拉科，给了他一个早安吻，“早上好，德拉科。见过你的吸血鬼伴侣，哈利•波特了吗？”

 

 

“真是无趣，你平时生日都是这样的吗？”哈利和德拉科并排坐在王座上，忽略身旁贝拉复杂的眼神，当着所有觐见他们的吸血鬼面前，说起了悄悄话。  
“也不是，只有成人礼的时候才会这样，就只有一次，你忍忍吧。”德拉科安慰地拍了拍哈利的手。要不是这是哈利封王的仪式，他也不愿意他的哈利穿着突显他身材的修身的服装，带着皇冠，穿上披风，向所有吸血鬼展示他的英姿。  
是的，封王。  
哈利在成年的时候觉醒了吸血鬼血脉，成为了一名纯血的吸血鬼。德拉科在征得父母的同意之后，向哈利求婚，令他成为了威特尔郡的第二个亲王。

所有吸血鬼散场之后，哈利摊在王座上，累得站不起身。他摘下皇冠，放在旁边的桌子上。他走向站在阳台上的德拉科----没错，他们是站在阳台上接受所有吸血鬼觐见的----看着一身正装的德拉科，此刻只觉得他性感无比，迫不及待想要解开他的所有衣服。  
实际上，他也这么做了。  
两件披风缓缓落地，哈利勾住德拉科的脖子：“Fuck me on the throne?”  
德拉科会心一笑：“Yes, Your Highness!”


End file.
